mrmencounterpartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Clumsy
In series *Mr. Fussy: Both are dark green and have black moustaches. Not to mention: They're cousins *Little Miss Helpful: Both are clumsy *Mr. Bump: Both are accident-prone *Little Miss Whoops: Both are accident prone *Little Miss Calamity: Both are accident prone Out of series *Inspector Jacques Clouseau (The Pink Panther, both are clumsy and have mustaches), *Clumsy Smurf (The Smurfs, both are clumsy), *Slippery Soap (Blue's Clues, both are clumsy), *Kano (Mortal Kombat, both have Australian accents) *Bertha (Nickname Series, both are clumsy and green and have yellow), *Dart (The Railway Series, both have yellow and are clumsy), *Kevin The Steamworks Crane (The Railway Series, both have yellow and are clumsy), *Percy (The Railway Series, both are green and clumsy), *Taz The Tasmanian Devil (Looney Tunes, both are Australian), *Crash Bandicoot (Namesake series, both are Australian and clumsy), *Wallaby "Numbuh 4" Beatles (Codename: Kids Next Door, both have Australian accents and are clumsy), *Tyler (Total Drama series, both are clumsy), *Jasmine (Total Drama series, both have Australian accents), *Nuzzle and Scratch (Namesake series, both are clumsy), *Mario (Mario series, both are clumsy and have mustaches), *Ned (The Railway Series, both are clumsy), *Warrior (TUGS) Both mean well but both are clumsy, *Johnny Cuba (TUGS, both have Australian accents), *Pac-Man (PAC-MAN TV Series, both are clumsy) *Magilla Gorilla (Hanna-Barbera, both mean well but are clumsy), *Clumsy Clarissa (Little Monsters, both are clumsy and accident prone), *Tom Thomas (CGI Fireman Sam, both are Australian), *Roley (Bob the Builder, both are green and clumsy), *Rupert the Roo (Raggy Dolls, both are clumsy and have Australian accents), *Miss Koala (Franklin the Turtle: Back to School with Franklin, both are Australian), *John Tracy (Thunderbirds, both have Australian accents), *Snake (Skunk Fu!, both have Australian accents), *Booster Munchapper (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, both are clumsy and wear green), *Baloo (The Jungle Book, both are clumsy), *Mr. Potato Head (Toy Story series, both are clumsy), *Goofy (Disney, both are clumsy), *Bump the Elephant (Namesake series, both are clumsy), *Harvey Beaks (Namesake series, both are clumsy), *Dr. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective, both are clumsy and have moustaches), *Fagin (Oliver and Company, both are clumsy and wear green), *Elliott (Pete's Dragon, both are green and clumsy), *Tarragon the Dragon (The Herbs, both are green and clumsy), *Frank and Buster (The Koala Brothers, all three have Australian accents), *Splodge the Kangaroo (Blinky Bill, both are Australian and wear green and yellow), *Trampy (The Shoe People, both have untidy hair and live in messy houses), *What-A-Mess (Namesake series, both are accident-prone and have scruffy hair), *Spottyman (SuperTed, both have green and yellow and are accident-prone), *Manuel (Fawlty Towers) both have moustaches and are clumsy *Montgomery Moose (The Get-Along Gang, both are clumsy), *Inspector Gadget (Namesake series, both are clumsy), *Vincent Alfonso "Vinnie" Terrio (Littlest Pet Shop (2012), both are green and clumsy), *Dingo (Sonic Underground, both are Australian), *Dug (Dig and Dug, both are clumsy and have moustaches), *Shane (Thomas and Friends: The Great Race, both are Australian and have green and gold), *Aloysius 'Nosy' Parker (Thunderbirds, both cause accidents), *Bumpy Dog (Noddy's Toyland Adventures both are always knocking things over), *Edd (Ed, Edd n Eddy, both are clumsy), *Jimmy (Ed, Edd n Eddy, both wear green and are accident-prone), *Woody (Toy Story series, both are clumsy), *Vladamir (Tangled, both are clumsy), *Fuyuki Hinata (Sgt Frog, both are clumsy), *Eugene Horowitz (Hey Arnold!, both are clumsy), *Usagi (Serena) Tsukino/Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon, both mean well, but are clumsy), *Sharon Spitz (Braceface, both are clumsy), *Jar Jar Binks (Star Wars, both are clumsy), *Spike (Flushed Away, both are clumsy), *Cuthbert Lilly (ZZZAP, both are clumsy), *Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry, both wear green and are clumsy), *Ram Man (Masters of the Universe, both are accident prone) *Porter (The Railway Series, both are clumsy and green), *Derpy Hooves (My Little Pony, both are clumsy), *Sniper (Team Fortress 2, both have Australian accents), *Paddington Bear (Namesake series, both are clumsy), *Mayor Milford Meanswell (Lazytown, both are clumsy and cause accidents) *Worzel Gummidge (Namesake series, both have scruffy hair and cause accidents), *Bleat (Timbuctoo, both are clumsy), *Chief Stromboli and Boris the Vulture (Gadget Boy, all three are clumsy), *Greta (Grizzly Tales for Gruesome Kids: The People Potter, both are clumsy), *B1 and B2 (Bananas in Pyjamas, all three are Australian and clumsy), *Korey (Being Ian, both are clumsy), *Dingodile (Crash Bandicoot, both are Australian), *Shuff (Mixels, both are Clumsy), *Anton (The Amazing World Of Gumball, both get hurt a lot), *Spike (The Land Before Time, both are green and clumsy), *Green (The Color Challenge, both are green and clumsy), *Diesel (Johnson and Friends, both are clumsy and have Australian accents), *Mr Jumbo, Mr Wobbly Man and Mr Plod (Noddy's toyland adventures all four are clumsy), *Mr Bean (Nameshake Series both are clumsy), *Lofty (Bob The Builder both clumsy and have accidents), *Homer Simpson (The Simpsons both are clumsy and have lots of accidents), *Gordon, James and Henry (The Railway Series all four are clumsy and have accidents, Henry is also green), *Tennis Ball (Battle for Dream Island, both are green and clumsy) *Puffa (TUGS, both are clumsy) *Bunnie Rabbot (Sonic the Hedgehog, both are clumsy) *Lampy (The Brave Little Toaster, both are clumsy) *Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story, both are clumsy) *Tree (Battle For BFDI, both are green and speak with australian accents) *Pete (Outnumbered, both can be clumsy sometimes) *Humpty Do/Numtum 7 (the Numtums, both are clumsy) *Three (Seven Little Monsters, both wear green, have moustaches and speak in Australian Accents) *Jackie Legs (Kangaroo Jack, both speak in Australian Accents) *Jughead Jones (Archie series, both wear green and are clumsy) *Meena (Sing, both are clumsy) *Archie Andrews (Archie series, both wear green and are clumsy) Gallery Diesel_(Johnson_and_Friends).jpg|Diesel from Johnson and Friends Paddington.jpg|Paddington Bear B1 B2.jpg|B1 and B2 Bleat.png|Bleat Edd.jpg|Edd Inspector_clouseau.jpg|Inspector Jacques Clouseau Category:Main series